A Brother's Love
by AnyBodiHearMe
Summary: Inuyasha has always been grateful for his brother Sesshomaru for taking him in when he was younger. He was given a home, a family, and acceptance. However, Inuyasha still has questions he needs answered. The only person he can go to is older brother Sesshomaru, hopefully he could answer all of Inuyasha's questions.


Authors Note: Hello everyone! Here is my first official one shot of Inuyasha. This story was requested by one of my followers on tumblr, and as promised here is _A Brother's Love. _This is a pairing of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. If you do not like this pairing then do not read this story. Other than that feel free to read and review this one shot. If you have any questions or concerns feel free to contact me on here or on my tumblr. My tumblr is anybodihearme . The same as my name is on here. I hope you enjoy this story! XOXO

Inuyasha lay on his bed while he waited for his brother Sesshomaru to return home. _He has been gone for three days. _Inuyasha thought to himself._ I'll be back Inuyasha, _Sesshomaru told him before he left, _and there is some business that I have to take care of some villages over. I'll be back as soon as I can. _With that Sesshomaru left. It's been three long days and Inuyasha missed his older brother.

The two dog yokais have always had a complicated relationship. They could infuriated with each other and literally try to kill one another. They could irritate with one another that they won't speak to each other for years. Nevertheless they loved each other. They were all they had left. Even though Inuyahsa and Sessomaru had different mothers they still loved each wholly. Their father passed a long time I go; Inuyasha doesn't even remember how he looked.

_I remember when I first met Sesshomaru. _Inuyasha's mind drifted back to the past. _I was lying beside my mother. She had fallen ill of some disease that spreader through the land. I was young and did all that I could do for her because I wasn't affected by the disease. Everyone in the village has fallen ill. Even though they wouldn't dare to help Inuyasha and his mother. They threw rocks at me my home. Calling me a half-breed. I never truly fit in anywhere. It was on a Friday morning that my mother passed. I tried to get all the medicine for her, but to no avail. She died in her sleep. I curled up next to her bed and wept. I didn't know what do. I was so young. I wondered where my father was and why wasn't he here to save me. To save us. That night a man came in our home._

_"Inuyasha is your name is it not?" He asked me._

_"It is. What do you want, leave me and my mother alone." I quickly ran to her side to protect he. The strange man looked at me then at my mother. He sniffed the air. I looked closely and he had ears like mine and snow-white hair. He even had fangs. However, he didn't smell like me._

_"My name is Sesshomaru, and I have come for you." He said._

_"Come for me? I don't want to go. Leave. You are not welcomed here."_

_"Your mother, she has passed. I am sorry for your loss. I wish I could have been here earlier to save her. Inuyasha you must understand. I know you are so young so this might be confusing to you. I am your brother Sesshomaru. I have come to take you in. When I learned of your mother's illness I knew that her time was coming. I knew I had to come and get you."_

_"My brother. I have no family anymore. The one person that I loved is now gone. So please go."_

_"We are half brothers, we have the same farther. I have come to fill the void in your heart." Sesshomaru crossed the room and hugged me. I began to weep in his arms. No one has ever wanted me besides my mother. I knew no family. I have a brother..._

Inuyasha woke up. _I fell asleep. _The sky has grown dark; stars filled the sky. Inuyasha got up off of his bed and walked to the backyard of their palace. He crossed the yard and approached his mother's grave._ The night that Sesshomaru came for me, he came for you too. _Inuyasha picked some flowers and laid them on her grave. He burned some incise and sat down. He thought about his mother and how much he missed her.

"You don't have to worry mother." Inuyasha said. "Before you died you told me you were scared. You were scared for me. You didn't want me to be alone in the world. I'm not alone any more mother. I have a brother and he's so kind to me. He raised me. You can rest now mother. I love you."

"She was a good mother." Inuyasha jumped up and turned around to see Sesshomaru standing behind him.

"Sesshomaru... when did you get back?" Inuyasha mumbled.

"Just now brother."

"How was your trip?"

"It was fine. I did all that I had to do. Are you okay?" He asked.

"I am fine." Inuyasha walked passes Sesshomaru into the house. Inuyasha has always been comfortable being around Sesshomaru, but lately his has been on edge. Every move Sesshomaru made, every word he spoke, made Inuyasha anticipate for something drastic to happen. However, nothing drastic has ever happened. Inuyasha walked into the kitchen and started to make himself something to eat. "Are you hung?" He asked sensing Sesshomaru's prescience.

"No thank you. I am going to take a bath." Sesshomaru said and walked out of the kitchen and towards the bathhouse. Inuyasha made himself a sandwich and sat down on the porch. _What is wrong with me? Sesshomaru has been making me feel on edge for the past couple of weeks. It's like I'm waiting for something to happen. I know Sesshomaru would never do anything to hurt me. What is wrong with me? _Disgusted with the confusion he was feeling Inuyasha through his sandwich away on the group. Birds quickly swopped down and ate the remaining of his sandwich.

Inuyasha paced back and forth on the porch for what seemed like hours; trying to shake the feelings he was feeling deep down in his stomach. He walked back and forth on the porch, around the house, in the house, in the yard. The sky continued to grow darker. _I need to relax. _Inuyasha told himself. Inuyasha walked back in the house in search of Sesshomaru when he ran into a maid.

"Excuse me." He said politely to the maid.

"Yes Lord Inuyasha how can I be of assistance to you." She bowed.

"Where is Sesshomaru?" He asked.

"I believe he has left for walk into the garden or into town. He will be back shortly. Would you like me to and fetch him for you?" She smiled.

"No." Inuyasha said and walked further into the house. He walked down the long halls when he decided to take a bath himself. He walked down the corridor to the bathhouse. _A nice hot bath will calm my nerves. _After sliding the door closed in the changing area of the bathhouse Inuyasha quickly stripped himself of his clothes and wrapped himself in a towel. He walked further down the corridor and opened the door to the bathing area.

Standing in front of him was Sesshomaru in all of his glory. Inuyasha's face turned red and he quickly looked away. Sesshomaru had nothing to cover himself.

"Brother..." Inuyasha breathed. "I didn't know you were still in here. I thought you have left. The maid said you went for a walk." He stuttered.

"I did before I took a bath. I need to clear my head." He said.

"Here" Inuyasha outstretched his arm offering Sesshomaru an extra towel he had.

"I don't want that."

"But you need one or you will catch cold." Inuyasha said soon realizing that what he said made no since. Demons like Sesshomaru don't catch the common cold. Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha by his arm and pulled him into the bathing are. "Brother!" Inuyasha yelped. "What are you doing?"

Sesshomaru pinned Inuyasha up against the wall whaling his scent. The hairs on the back of his neck stood at attention. That funny feeling of anticipation Inuyasha had whenever he thought about his brother returned.

"I missed you while I was away." Sesshomaru said into Inuyasha's neck.

"I missed you to brother. What is wrong?" He breathed out. Sesshomaru looked up into Inuyasha's eyes; eyes a blazing. Sesshomaru crushed his lips to Inuyasha. Sesshomaru forced Inuyasha's moth open letting his tongue invade his mouth. He dragged his tongue over his teeth and locked tongues with his brother. A small groin came from Inuyasha's throat as he fought against him. Inuyasha pushed against Sesshomaru's chest trying to pull him off of him. Sesshomaru released Inuyasha's mouth.

"What are you doing!" Inuyasha yelled starring at his brother in front of him. Sesshomaru reached out and grabbed Inuyasha's hands and pinned them above his head.

"I missed you so much Inuyasha." Sesshomaru whispered. "Ever since I found you when you were a child I always missed you terribly when I had to leave on business. Now that you are older I can explain. I want you." Sesshomaru licked Inuyasha's chest.

"You can have me brother." Inuyasha said.

"No you don't understand." Sesshomaru shook his head. He reached out with his open hand and ripped of Inuyasha's fowl and grabbed his manhood. "I want you!" Inuyasha screamed and squirmed under his brother, trying to get out of his grasp.

"This is wrong! We are brothers!" Inuyasha screamed in his face. Sesshomaru stroked Inuyasha member and fondled his balls smiling as he did it.

"You know you want me to touch you here. You have been acting strange for the past few months. You think I didn't notice brother. Ever since you have grown into a man I couldn't understand the want I have for you. It drives me mad." Inuyasha's head hung in confusion. _I don't know what to do. _He thought frantically to himself. "If you wanted me to stop you would have stopped me by now, but you haven't. Admit it Inuyasha you want me too."

"No!"

"You are lying! Stop lying to yourself and admit the truth."

"This is wrong we are brothers! Father would be ashamed of us."

"Damn father to hell." Sesshomaru yelled.

"This is wrong brother." Inuyasha said.

"We are wrong Inuyasha. We are demons. Everything we do is wrong. This is our nature." Sesshomaru pleaded. Inuyasha looked around the room, not knowing what to do. Inuyasha looked into his brother's eyes. He lunged forward on pure will tackling his brother to the ground. Inuyasha land on top of him crushing his lips to his. _I want this this is what I want. This is what I have been wanting._

Sesshomaru moaned in victory and hugged Inuyasha. He flipped Inuyasha over so he could be on top. He licked and kissed every inch of Inuyasha. Inuyasha moaned at every touch Sesshomaru delivered. Sesshomaru cupped Inuyasha's member making him arch his back. Soft moans escaped his mouth. The hot water from the bathhouse made their sensitivity grow. Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed the head of Inuyasha.

"Ahhh..." Inuyasha exasperated. Inuyasha squirmed under Sesshomaru not sure about his actions. _How can something so good feel so wrong? We are wrong. Our existence is wrong. We are demons... _Inuyasha bucked his hips to meet Sesshomaru's warm mouth. Sesshomaru licked and kissed Inuyasha receiving pleasant moans from his mouth increasing his groin.

"Do you like that brother?" Sesshomaru asked flicking his tongue across Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha made a piping noise, not being able to say much more. Sesshomaru stood up and grabbed Inuyasha's hand. He led both of them deeper into the bath until they were mostly submerged in the water. Sesshomaru stroked himself under the water, his erection becoming painful. _I want him now. _Inuyasha looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes; questions and worry filling his eyes. Sesshomaru kissed him. "Do not fret brother. It all will be alright."

Sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha against the wall of the bath and lifted his legs around his waist. When one look into each other's eyes Inuyasha hooded his head giving Sesshomaru permission. Sesshomaru positioned himself under Inuyasha's entrance. In one quick move Sesshomaru aired himself deep into Inuyasha.

"Ahhh..." Inuyasha groaned. The pressure he felt inside of him continued to build up in his stomach. He curled forward resting his head on his brother; accustoming himself to the strange sensations he was feeling. Sesshomaru did not move until Inuyasha was ready. _I will wait. _After a few minutes Inuyasha nodded his head giving Sesshomaru permission to move. Slowly Sesshomaru began to move his hips entering in and out of Inuyasha. The pressure Inuyasha once felt before began to grow into waves of pleasure. Kisses were exchanged between the two. Sesshomaru reached down into the water and grabbed Inuyasha's member and began to stroke it. Inuyasha began to pant, his climax coming. Sesshomaru bucked faster feeling his own release approach. Leaning into Inuyasha Sesshomaru whispered sweet nothings into his ears.

"I can't hole on any longer!" Inuyasha screamed arching his back and releasing into the water. This was enough to bring Sesshomaru over the edge as well. Sesshomaru pulled out of Inuyasha and laid under him in the water pulling Inuyasha into his arms. They laid there quite, listening to each other's breathing. _Peace. _Sesshomaru stroked Inuyasha's head and admiring him.

"I love you Inuyasha." Sesshomaru whispered.

"I love you too." Inuyasha answered.


End file.
